La laguna
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "Hundirme dónde, si ya estoy anclado en el fondo." Spin off de 'A reason to live'. Yaoi, Kanon x Dohko,


**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

**Título: **La laguna (azul) (xDDDD)

**Tipo: **Mmmmmm ¿romance? ¿angst? No sé xD

**Resumen: **_"Hundirme dónde, si ya estoy anclado en el fondo.__"_

**Clasificación: **PG

**Advertencias: **Un intento descarado por sumar aportes y tener mis brillitos! Spin off de 'A reason to live'; una de las muchas escenas que no entran allá. Muy probablemente no tenga mucho sentido y sea muy nada, pero no importa porque BRILLITOS. Seguramente vendré a modificar errores cuando lo lea de nuevo...así como en una semana .

**Pareja Principal: **Kanon/Dohko, Dohko/Kanon, como gusten.

**Razón: **Twinfest 2013 (foro Saint Seiya Yaoi 2.0)  
**Dedicatoria: **¡A mí! Que estos dos, no sé, podría escribirlos toda la vida . Y a Sofi, siempre ahí

**Estado: **Completo  
**Nº de Palabras: **1451

**Última actualización: **Hoy, 28 de junio

* * *

**La laguna.**

Treinta minutos desde que empezó la película. A los diez dejo de prestarle realmente atención. A los veintidós se le llenó la cabeza de ideas y preguntas y desde hace cinco que observa como Kanon se mete puñado tras puñado de palomitas en la boca, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Se muere de ganas por preguntar, pero no quiere ser impertinente y abrir heridas que, en realidad, sabe que nunca han cerrado. Tiene total conciencia de que puede ser mal interpretado. Pero, de pronto, ve un destello de añoranza en los ojos de Kanon, vuelca por un segundo la atención al televisor y la misma añoranza le pica bajo la piel.

Dohko no se da cuenta de que articula la pregunta que lleva minutos atormentándolo hasta que Kanon traga las palomitas que tiene en la boca y repite su pregunta sin comprender qué es lo que quiere saber.

— ¿Qué si a veces extraño qué exactamente?

Dohko no sabe cómo reformularlo. Que si a veces extraña la sensación del agua golpeándole el cuerpo, pero lo primero que se le viene a la mente es Cabo Sunión y no tiene intenciones de traer esos recuerdos a la superficie. Que si extraña el mar, pero no está del todo seguro con cuánto aprecio guarda Kanon los recuerdos de su servicio a Poseidón. Opta por preguntar sin preguntar.

— Extraño Rozan — murmura, dubitativo — Estuve tanto tiempo allí, que a veces me siento incompleto. Siento que me falta, no sé…Extraño la cascada. Extraño zambullirme en la laguna y que el agua fría me aturda lo suficiente para dejar de pensar… ¿Tú no…?

Kanon carraspea y lo interrumpe antes. Sabe lo que quiere decir, pero no, en realidad no lo extraña en lo más mínimo.

— No extraño Cabo Sunión — contesta, arrugando las cejas. Ve que Dohko aparta un poco la vista y Kanon suspira, queriendo retractarse — Pero sé a qué te refieres. Al Atlántico Norte…no, el mar. Al mar sí que lo extraño.

Dohko sigue sus movimientos cuando deja las palomitas en el suelo y se gira hacia él.

— Allí aprendí un par de cosas — continua el griego — Aprendí a relajarme con el mismo mar que alguna vez me atormentó. Aprendí a encontrar algo muy parecido a la paz en el vaivén de las olas. Así que a veces lo extraño, bastante.

El moreno asiente y guarda silencio. Kanon se inquieta al notar su repentina introversión y se acerca un poco más, metiendo una pierna en el hueco que dejan las de Dohko, para cerrar la distancia y para evitar que huya si en algún momento pretende hacerlo.

— Pero no voy a volver allá — recalca con firmeza, creyendo que es el consuelo que busca el otro santo. Dohko ríe con suavidad, un poco enternecido tal vez, y se levanta del sillón sin dificultad alguna.

— Yo no pretendo volver a Rozan si no es necesario— duda antes de continuar, pero no por mucho tiempo — Ven conmigo. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Kanon observa la mano que se extiende hacia él con perplejidad.

— ¿Ahora? Son casi las dos de la mañana.

— Mejor todavía.

La curiosidad del gemelo es más fuerte; sigue los pasos de Dohko sin siquiera apagar la televisión.

* * *

Kanon parpadea con una mezcla de asombro, confusión y extrañeza. El riachuelo murmulla y la laguna se queja con el golpeteo que genera la caída de una pequeña cascada contra su superficie. El aire se inunda de humedad y un ritmo arrullador que invita a esconderse del mundo en ese perdido rincón del Santuario.

— ¿Esto siempre ha estado aquí?

Dohko sonríe sin contestar, conteniéndose apenas de dar una respuesta irónica. Se acerca a la orilla y se agacha hasta que puede meter la mano en el agua. Ésta aún conserva un poco de la temperatura ganada durante el caluroso día de verano; incluso a esas horas, es agradable al contacto con la piel.

Dohko no puede resistirlo.

Le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Kanon, invitándolo a unirse.

— ¿Estás loco?

El moreno chasquea la lengua, se encoge de hombros y se quita la camiseta, todo en un mismo segundo. Alza una ceja, se ríe de la expresión de exasperación en el rostro de Kanon y se quita el pantalón en otro segundo. Para el tercero sólo se escucha el chapoteo del agua y la silueta de Dohko deja de recortarse contra la luz de la luna. Desaparece.

Pasan minutos, varios minutos, antes de que su cabeza aparezca nuevamente en la superficie de la laguna. Kanon lo ve sacudir el cabello con violencia, despejándose los ojos y se queda allí, ensimismado en una sonrisa tranquila que apenas vislumbra y que en contadas ocasiones ve tan abiertamente. No necesita más razones para quitarse la ropa y zambullirse él también en el agua.

A diferencia de Dohko, Kanon resiente el cambio de temperatura y retiene el aire de golpe. El chino ríe y nada hasta él.

— Este lugar es perfecto — murmura cuando alcanza al gemelo — Me preguntaba si a veces necesitabas esto…Este contacto con el agua…

— No es que le tenga un gran aprecio al agua helada a éstas horas, Dohko — refunfuña Kanon, castañeteando los dientes.

— No me refiero…—Dohko se detiene a mitad de la frase, sacude levemente la cabeza — No importa. Ven, húndete conmigo.

— No.

— Hará que te acostumbres a la temperatura, Kanon. Húndete conmigo.

Kanon, en el breve transcurso que le cuesta decidirse, piensa una serie de cosas cursis y otras burlonas que podría responderle a Dohko, pero no dice ninguna. Más que nada, porque lo que más destaca y se repite cada tres palabras distintas suena muy parecido a _'Hundirme dónde, si ya estoy anclado en el fondo'_ y hay cosas que simplemente no puede ni debe decir.

Justo entonces, Dohko le carga los hombros y lo obliga a sumergirse, sin darle tiempo siquiera a retener algo de aire. Es difícil distinguir sus facciones bajo el agua pero siente sus dedos deslizándose por su rostro, tratando de apartar los cabellos que flotan alrededor de ambos como si fuesen algas marinas. En un momento le falta el aire, pero Dohko lo retiene de un brazo y con la otra mano le hace un gesto, con un dedo sobre los labios, como pidiéndole silencio. Lo que en realidad le pide es que mantenga la calma y espere. Que se relaje.

Kanon hace todo lo contrario. Le pasa un brazo por la cintura y lo atrae cerca, hasta que se les juntan los ombligos. Lo besa arrebatándole el aire que le queda y se ahogan los dos, se hunden hasta que le arden los músculos y los pulmones. Emergen boqueando por aire, Dohko tose y se aparta afirmando una mano sobre el pecho de Kanon, que ríe entre carrasperas y ahogos y lo empuja a la orilla.

Dohko enreda las piernas con las del gemelo cuando éste lo aprisiona contra las rocas. Echaba de menos ese lugar. Extrañaba la privacidad de un paraje que reconocía como suyo y del que se había adueñado hace años como refugio de todo fantasma. Trata de ignorar, sin éxito, que hay fantasmas que sólo se encuentran allí cada vez que va. Creyó que llevar al muchacho los espantaría pero se equivocó. Reticente, mira ausentemente por sobre el hombro de Kanon, más allá, perdiendo la mirada tras la cascada que evoca memorias de las que desea deshacerse con la misma fuerza que añora sentir el agua fría de Rozan golpeándole los hombros.

Por un momento, Kanon lo quiebra y lo destruye todo. Deja de sujetarse de las rocas de la orilla y le sostiene la cabeza con las manos, apoderándose suavemente de sus labios. A Dohko se le encoje el pecho y se le calienta el estómago; le besa suave, calmo, los movimientos de su lengua van a la par con el tenue vaivén que cubre la superficie de la laguna. A pesar de la firmeza con la que sus manos mantienen su cabeza en la posición que quiere, Kanon lo besa con ternura y la culpa le pesa a Dohko como un saco de arena en los pies.

Le desespera que se separe despacio y todo vuelva a reconstruirse, tal como al principio. Le fastidia un poco la sonrisa casi imperceptible de Kanon. Contenta, tranquila. Lo que quería generar y ahora le persigue igual que los recuerdos que carga consigo desde hace doscientos años y más.

— Vale, tenías razón — suspira Kanon —Lo extrañaba. Me hacía falta un poco de agua así.

El santo de Libra asiente y se muerde el labio. Intuye lo que viene, pero le ruega a todos los dioses conocidos equivocarse.

— ¿Quién más conoce este lugar? — Dohko sonríe, seguro y convincente.

— Sólo yo.

En estricto rigor, no está mintiendo.

***FIN***


End file.
